April and October
by ConfusedCupcakeCaleb
Summary: These are one-shot stories of my favorite pairing right now. It is fem!RusGer. I hope you enjoy. Second story is a request that I need help with please.
1. Chapter 1

"~Ve!~ I love pasta and also snow." Feliciano cheer as he threw up his red mittens with his rosy cheeks. His light brown hair cover lightly in snowflakes. He looks at his two best friends with a smile as they left the school.

"Feliciano, you're going to become sick if you don't wear your scarf your grandpa made for your." Monika brush her short blonde bangs out of her dark blue eyes. Her black gloves becoming soak with every snowflake lands on them. Her ears poking out of her hat. She smiles at her friends while looking around.

"Hai, Monika is right. We don't want you to get sick on the last day of school tomorrow." Kiku states as he pulls his scarf a little bit over his chin. He saw his brother's car in front of them. "I have to go now , my brother's waiting in our car. See you later."

Feliciano and Monika wave goodbye to Kiku before head towards the parking lot. They chat a little about their home works for their classes. Monika smile slightly as Feliciano talks about his older twin sister Chiara and her boyfriend Antonio.

"Potato Bastard and damn Feliciano! What took you so long!" Chiara puffs as she leans against her fiery red Ferrari Enzo. Her short dark brown curling under her tan hat. Her curl sticking out on the side of her head. "We're late."

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano cries as he covers his head. "I surrender."

"Come on Grandpa waiting for us," Chiara groans as she rubs the bridge of her nose lightly.

"Ciao!" Monika waves as they race out of the lot.

Walking to a silver mustang, she pulls open the passenger side of the car. Sitting down on the warm blue leather, she pulls her messenger bag into her lap. Monika looks to her left to stare into ruby eyes that were smirking.

"How was unawesome school?" Gilbert nudges his younger sister arm.

"Bruder, behave." Monika sighs as Gilbert shrugs while putting the car in drive. "Anyone call while I was away at school."

"Nope." He lights the "p" sound drag out. His face was smirking as he looks out the front window.

"Bruder," Monika pouts as they pull up to their house. "Call me down if she calls."

Gilbert watches his little sister climb up the stairs and close her door lightly. His face was smirking as he open he closet underneath the stairs.

"I'm guessing she's laying." Gilbert smiles as a girl with long silver blonde hair steps out into the light. She was wear a pink cute with a white headband. Her violet eyes shining with happiness. Her pale hands cover in white fur gloves with a pale scarf. "I'm going out...behave yourselves."

"Da, we will." The girl smile as she walks upstairs.

Knocking the door lightly, she smiles as the door was ripped open. Standing right in front of her was Monika in as black tank top. Her cameos pants were tight around her waist. Her blond hair sticking up everywhere. A toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as the toothbrush falls out of her mouth. Monika covers her mouth as the girl wraps her arms around her. Tears were streaming down her rosey cheeks as she laughs.

"Anya! I thought you were spending your holiday in Russia!" Monika kisses Anya's neck while Anya wipes her tears away.

"I change my mind to hang out with my most beautiful girlfriend." Anya tips Monika's chin to kiss her forehead. "Now go finish up and join me in bed."

Monika smiles as she runs back into the bathroom. Anya unzip her jacket and pulls off her tan dress. Shifting her tank top and shorts, Anya lays on Monika's bed. She smirks as Monika opens her bathroom door to her girlfriend laying on her bed sexily. Walking over, she climbs on top of Anya as she smirks.

"So my мед медведь, what are you planning tonight?" Anya drags her finger along the collarbone of Monika. She watches as Monika shivers. She lifts her head as she pulls Monika down for a kiss on the lips. Monika pause for fora breathe as she hums.

"Nothing much, maybe something sweet," Monika kisses her back.

"That is so like you my мед медведь." Anya hums as they roll around the bed.

After they finish kissing, Anya cuddles Monika. Wrapping her arms her waist, Anya kisses her neck.

"Goodnight," Anya laughs as Monika snuggles into her neck. She kiss her head as rounds hers they close their eyes to the soft winds and snow

* * *

><p>мед медведь- honey bear<p>

There's going to be later.


	2. Chapter 2

I am trying to write a story about the nations and the 50 states. It's only to be a family, humor, hurt/angst, and mystery. America has disappear, so now the nations need to found 50 stars to found him. They are going to meet 50 children that do not who they are really.

PM or review me a profile of the state or states you want to do. Virginia twins or Dakota siblings do not need to be twins if you would like.

Alabama

Alaska

Arizona

Arkansas

California

Colorado

Connecticut

Delaware

Florida

Georgia

Hawaii

Idaho

Illinois

Indiana

Iowa

Kansas

Kentucky

Louisiana

Maine

Maryland

Massachusetts

Michigan

Minnesota

Mississippi

Missouri

Montana

Nebraska

Nevada

New Hampshire

New Jersey

New Mexico

New York

North Carolina

North Dakota

Ohio

Oklahoma

Oregon

Pennsylvania

Rhode Island

South Carolina

South Dakota

Tennessee

Texas

Utah

Vermont

Virginia

Washington

West Virginia

Wisconsin

Wyoming

Here is just a snip it of what I am planning on doing.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Matthew growls as he pulls the doctor towards his face. His violet eyes flashing dark as he glare into his eyes."A dead person can't just get up and walk away!"

"Where are we?" Francis swipes cobwebs away from his face as he flash his light into the dark room. "This place seems to have not been use since Alfred disappear."

"It's a old meeting room it seems." Kiku shines his light towards the head of the table. "What is that?"

"It's a child sleeping!" Arthur runs over to the child as he shook it. "Why is there child here?"


End file.
